


The Weight of the World

by Shadow_Bringer



Series: MadaTobi Week Prompts [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Multi, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Time Travel, time travel from an outsider’s Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Bringer/pseuds/Shadow_Bringer
Summary: Tobirama doesn’t know who they are or what they want but he has a feeling that life would be a lot more difficult had they not been there, correcting mistakes and easing tension every step of the way from the sidelines. Izuna seems to agree with him, at least.On a temporary Hiatus as I try to figure out what to do next! Feel free to shoot me ideas :)———2018, August 2nd, Day 5Time TravelOR Experimentation/Crazy Scientist
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: MadaTobi Week Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721632
Comments: 126
Kudos: 559





	1. Chapter 1

The sudden transition from one place to another, no matter how prepared he was, is jarring. Pure instinct is the only thing that keeps his slight advantage from slipping through his fingers. Izuna’s eyes widen in surprise as Tobirama’s sword aims for his chest like a compass to true north. Across the battlefield, Madara screams. It’s a heartbreaking, wretched thing.

A flash of black, accompanied by the flicker of sword-silver, is his only warning.

His sword is knocked up and out, away from Izuna, as an Uchiha he doesn’t recognize slides between them. The man (one armed, he notes absently, though that doesn’t seem to affect him much) shares a lot of resemblance with his usual rival, likely a close relative of some sort. Around them, the battle as pauses between one breath and the next, no one quite ready to break the tentative ceasefire that seems to have fallen over them at Madara’s shout and the following _shink_ of metal on metal.

Then, “ _Izuna!_ ” And it’s desperate in a way that Tobirama remembers well, when he was trying ( _trying_ , always _trying_ , but never _enough_ ) to save his own younger brothers. The one-armed Uchiha, looking so much like a sibling to Madara and Izuna it’s almost unnatural, stares hard at him, his lips pulled down into a wary frown.

Tobirama steps away and sheathes his sword. 

The mystery Uchiha follows suit and steps to the side just as Madara descends upon Izuna, fretting like a mother with her child. It’s a strange sight, and it’s odd to think of Madara as a mother hen.

”Tobirama-san,” the mystery Uchiha says, his voice lacking inflection. “I thank you.” Both Tobirama and Madara still at the words and the shinobi nearby shift in unrest, in curiosity.

”For what?” Tobirama finds himself asking.

”For allowing me to intercede,” he says, as if it’s a given. “Had you not, Izuna would be dead, now, and myself likely soon to follow.” Tobirama’s eyes narrow. He hadn’t slowed, nor offered any sort of opening. It’s a blatant lie. But... but it could pave the way to an actual ceasefire, he realizes. If Madara thought Izuna was only alive because of his own mercy, then the likelihood that the man will finally agree to a treaty (that his _clan_ will agree) will skyrocket. It’s clever and subtle and manipulative and he would have never expected it from an Uchiha, when their clan seems so against laying down arms. It also downplays the man’s skills, though Tobirama has a feeling that this Uchiha, who he’s never seen before, could hold his own against the so-called White Demon, missing arm or no.

He dips his head, admitting to a deed he never did. Around them, Senju and Uchiha alike mutter uneasily.

As the battle breaks up, with declarations of a ceasefire and promises of meetings to discuss a treaty, Tobirama catches sight of the mystery Uchiha leaving the clearing. He shares a glance with Touka, who shakes her head fondly and motions for him to go. Tobirama nods back, thankful she’s willing to step in for him for a moment. One of these days, his natural curiosity is going to get him into trouble. At least, more than it already has.

He follows the Uchiha through the clusters of shinobi, carefully avoiding getting to close to any Uchiha. They’re all on edge and far be it for Tobirama to restart the battle _accidentally_. When the man reaches the edge of the forest, he pauses. Tobirama hesitates before continuing on to catch up. Decent at sensing, then. More so than most aspire to be. Or incredibly hyper-aware of his surroundings.

”I didn’t give you an opening,” are Tobirama’s first words, spoken quietly in case of eavesdroppers. The Uchiha hums, dark eyes sliding over to him. There’s something distinctly amused in the action, even if the man shows no sign of humor.

”Didn’t you?” He asks, bland.

”You’re very skilled.”

”I had an excellent sensei or two.” The man’s lip quirks into a fondly exasperated smile. “And a hell of a stubborn teammate.”

”Teammate?” He inquires. He gets a “hn” in reply.

”I’m Uchiha Sasuke,” the man introduces, the switch between subjects less-than-smooth.

”Senju Tobirama,” he returns automatically, though an introduction is hardly necessary. Sasuke had used his name not ten minutes ago, after all, and he’s well-known, besides.

”I’ll be seeing you, Tobirama-san,” Sasuke says. Before Tobirama can get anything else out, the Uchiha disappears in a swirl of leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke: *feels like he’s forgotten something*  
> Sasuke: eh, can’t be _that_ important.  
> Sasuke: *hears distant fighting*  
> Sasuke: ...  
> Sasuke: o shit  
> Sasuke: *panicked sprinting* *saves Izuna just in time*  
> Sasuke: that was definitely on purpose. Definitely. I didn’t forget that Izuna’s death was today and almost curse the world into dealing with insane Madara a second time. Nope. Not me.  
> Tobirama: ...  
> Izuna: ...  
> Sasuke: :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Uzumaki join the peace talks fairly early on, to adjust their own treaties now that the Uchiha and Senju have brokered a tentative alliance. Mito, who had been visiting family when this political mess started, returns. She is accompanied by three red headed Uzumaki and a boy that looks to have Kumo descent. The boy is introduced as Uzumaki Naruto, meaning he is one of the few Uzumaki born that inherit the colouring of their non-Uzumaki parent. It’s a surprisingly rare occurrence.

Tobirama is reminded, strangely, of Uchiha Sasuke.

The blonde is kind and easy to relax around, making friends easily with everyone who he talks with. It’s a useful skill for the treaties and more than once he ends up shattering rising tension, keeping the peace talks peaceful. He acts like an idiot most of the time, not in quite the same way as Hashirama, but there’s a sharp intelligence lurking in those blue eyes. He and Hashirama hit it off immediately and he even got Madara to open up to him enough for them to be considered friends. Tobirama knows the boy is chipping away steadily at his own defenses but... he can’t bring himself to care. The Uzumaki are allies and have been for a long time- that’s not going to change, no matter the result of this attempt at an alliance. At something _more_.

( _Peace,_ Hashirama calls it, Naruto and Madara just as insistent at his brother’s side. Tobirama is more hesitant, less accepting of the ones that killed his younger brothers in cold blood, but he’s willing to try.

Has _been_ trying, if the village plans he has stuffed away in his room, in his lab, in his office, are any indication. He doesn’t mention these to Hashirama or Madara. Not yet. Not until he knows it’ll be a success because if he endorses too much, gives Hashirama too much hope and it doesn’t work out, he’ll-

It’ll _destroy_ Hashirama.)

“A marriage alliance,” Rei, Tobirama’s favorite elder, offers, bringing his attention resolutely back to the current peace talk. The Uchiha bristle like offended cats and Tobirama’s brow furrows in confusion. There was no way they could have insulted the black-haired menaces just by mentioning it. Before it can escalate, before Tobirama himself gives in to his curiosity, the sun-kissed blond speaks up, surprisingly somber and serious.

”That’s impossible,” he says, and his voice cuts through any rising tension like a hot knife through butter. He’s not at all accusatory or derisive but he stated the words like they’re irrefutable facts. Tobirama tilts his head and his gaze meets Hashirama’s equally confused eyes.

”Why?” Surprisingly, it’s Mito that asks. Naruto shrugs but not in a manner that says he doesn’t know but rather that he doesn’t really understand why he has to explain.

”The Uchiha only marry for love,” he says matter-of-factly. “They don’t do arranged marriages or anything cuz the freedom to love is a big thing for them.” His nose wrinkles, the more serious air dispersing in a moment. “I mean, I don’t really understand arranged marriages either. They’re _stupid_.”

”Really? Why do you say so?” Rei inquires, honestly curious. Another elder may have been insulted at such a swift refusal, particularly made by someone outside of the clan they were proposing the idea to; she’s his favorite for a reason.

”Well, they won’t really like each other and they might _never_ like each other so their marriage might fall apart and since the alliance or peace was built _on_ their marriage,” Naruto shrugs, letting his words hang in the air. “Seems smarter to just work together on something.” He shrugs again but there’s an almost mischievous spark in his eyes. “Like, say, a village.” Hashirama freezes, jaw slack. Madara splutters, ear tips turning red. Tobirama grows suspicious. First Sasuke with his saving of Izuna and his lie, now Naruto with more information than he should rightly have. Something else is going on here; something bigger that they know.

Later, he hears Izuna ask Naruto, voice sharp, “where did you learn that?” The blond grinned, bright like the sun, and had leaned forward like he was sharing a secret. Perhaps he was.

”A man lost on the road of life, two of them, really, and an _utter bastard_ of a teammate,” he says, grin turning impish. It’s just loud enough for Tobirama and Izuna to hear but no one else. When those blue eyes flick to him, he knows it’s on purpose. Then he skips away, calling loudly for Mito. Tobirama takes the few steps to stand by his former rival’s side, both of their eyes still on Naruto as he bugs the Uzumaki delegation about something.

”Whatever happened to Uchiha Sasuke?” He asks.

”Sasuke?” Izuna inquires, tilting his head slightly towards him.

”The one that saved you,” Tobirama clarifies after a moment, eyes narrowing in thought. He has a bad feeling about this.

”...I don’t know,” Izuna says quietly, startling honest. “I never could find him again.” They don’t speak again to each other but they have an understanding. Sasuke and Naruto are suspicious, no matter how helpful. Any animosity between themselves will be put on hold until they can figure out the truth behind these two strange shinobi. Shinobi that seem to have been trained together, despite how impossible that had been between an Uzumaki and Uchiha. The way they said it implied at least one more teammate, as well. A mystery that demands solving.

The Uzumaki delegation stays with the Senju, as expected, but Naruto disappears, only returning when he wanders into the peace talks. When asks, Mito had only offered a secretive smile and a vague, “oh, he explores, visits friends, you know how it is”. Tobirama does not know how it is, something Mito knows, but he’s confident not even a boy like Naruto could have friends scattered around in Fire Country when he’s never been here before the peace talks. The Uzumaki stay on their island and the ones surrounding unless they’re merchants, after all, and Naruto is most certainly not a merchant. He gets nothing else out of the delegation, however, and Naruto seems to have an uncanny ability for timing his conversations with Izuna and Tobirama- now practically on a shared war path -with arguments between the stubborn elders of the three clans.

Then, two days before the Uzumaki leave (Mito staying, of course, to spend more time with her betrothed. Hashirama is elated), he disappears entirely (Tobirama caught the faintest traces of Sasuke’s chakra, half-forgotten in the political mire, but both Uzumaki and Uchiha signatures were gone before he could investigate).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto & Hashirama: What do you mean you guys don’t have Uchiha friends who you are suspiciously close to?


	3. Chapter 3

As construction on the village begins, Tobirama finds himself swamped with work. He was, unsurprisingly, one of the only ones to think about what a village of shinobi would actually need, beyond training grounds and restaurants. The hospital is his first hurdle, but it’s hardly his only one. He helps plan the electrical grid and the pipes that will carry running water to every home. The defenses and academy aren’t ever far from his mind, though the academy is on pause because of push back from some mothers and elders. Civilians, as well, seem anxious about the idea of a school full of shinobi children learning with each other and bringing the village as a whole closer together.

Sasuke and Naruto are in the village. Their chakra coats near everything, lingers on the strangest of people. Yamanaka Inoko, Akimichi Chojiro, and Nara Shikashima, when they were here, seemed to be of particular interest to at least one of the pair (where one goes, the other is sure to follow, it’s almost disconcerting how close they seem to be).

The reason for their lingering chakra is, of course, the seals they leave absolutely _everywhere_. Most are beneficial to the village: protection seals, warding seals, strengthening seals slapped on walls, alarm seals to notify what seems to be _everyone_ that something is going on that shouldn’t be happening. Some are clearly prank seals that activate when a certain number of people are standing around it or when a strong enough chakra signature passes- all of these are harmless. Then there are the other seals. They’re layered at every point of power, at every axis and pole, at the exact epicenter of the village. They’re strong enough, together, to ward off pretty much everything and anything.

What’s concerning is that the seals are pointed, made specifically against one being. Something of plant nature, even more so than Hashirama. Something inhuman, unnatural. Tobirama finds that he doesn’t want to know what the seals ward against. The idea that whatever monster the seals ward against is real...

It scares him. It scares him that such powerful Fūinjutsu might be needed against something out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama: *finds the seals against Zetsu*  
> Tobirama: what in the ever-loving f u c K


	4. Chapter 4

Haruno is stubborn, he’ll give her that. Even with his sensing, she’s incredible hard to avoid. She brings up valid points, he knows, but he simply has no time to deal with her. She has terrified just about every shinobi he interacts with with any sort of frequency into helping her so Tobirama has started using the Hiraishin more than he ever expected to. The drain on his chakra is such that his brother has begun to notice and that’s another entire battle to fight.

He curses when Haruno’s distinctive chakra whirls into the same hallway he’s currently in. She’s not a sensor, he’s checked, but her ability to track him down is nothing to scoff at, either. She a powerhouse of a kunoichi and Tobirama knows that, when she’s not terrorizing him, she’s generally at the hospital. She’s pretty much taken it over, as far as he can tell.

He reaches instinctively for a Hiraishin marker, swearing again when the wards (which _he_ had set up, damnit) snap his chakra back like a rubber band. Haruno’s chakra stops for a moment next to an Inuzuka’s. Tobirama risks a glance at the pink-haired girl. She crouched down, absolutely spoiling the Inuzuka’s dog. They’re talking too quietly for Tobirama to hear, not surprising at this distance, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Too soon, apparently, because he hasn’t even turned to go yet when Haruno’s attention snaps to him. He meets her green eyes, a mistake for sure, and whirls to stalk off.

”Ah, Senju-sama!” She calls after him and Tobirama isn’t sure if he’s imagining that note of amusement or not. He hesitates, halfway up the stairs, when he realizes going to his office will simply back him into a corner. He can’t go back to the entrance to escape via Hiraishin, Haruno is-

Oh. That’s... an idea.

He sees a flicker of pink behind him and takes that as a sign to get moving again. He’s adjusted his course but it shouldn’t be enough for the girl to pick up on. He keeps his pace slow enough for Haruno to keep up easily enough, heading for a familiar chakra signature. He catches sight of fluffy black hair, held up by some elder. From the Shimura clan, he thinks. They’re a political monster. They need to be dealt with carefully, to say the least. It’s unsurprising that they always go for Madara out of all the founders, but that’s a mistake. For all his flailing and yelling he’s not a horrible leader...

...which is precisely why he doesn’t feel bad about throwing Haruno at him and snagging the Shimura.

”Ah, Madara-sama,” Haruno says, surprised, in time with Shimura-san’s, “Senju-sama.”

”You want to ask about you clan’s compound, correct, Shimura-san?” He asks politely, picking the most likely reason the elder is bothering Madara.

”Senju-sama!” Haruno calls when she’s thoroughly trapped Madara into helping her, Tobirama and the Shimura already partly down the hall. He turns slight to the girl, much to the Shimura’s consternation. “Thank you.” She says honestly with a bright smile. Madara looks thoroughly confused at everything that’s happened next to her. Tobirama nods and turns his attention back to the man. This is a problem he can deal with.

He can’t help but hope Haruno succeeds in convincing Madara. He would have helped her, if he could, but what she wants is outside his sphere of influence.

”Now, about the location of my clan’s compound-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura: My master plan worked  
> Tobirama: What master plan you just annoyed me into handing you off to Madara  
> Sakura: *smiles scarily sweet*  
> Sakura: Oh don’t worry, you’ll work it out eventually


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe you!” Madara says when he crashes into Tobirama’s office. Izuna escapes out the window before he can grab the brat to use as a shield. Madara, unfortunately, does not follow. No, he stays, huffing and puffing, in front of Tobirama’s desk, glaring.

”You’re going to have to be more specific,” Tobirama drawls, turning to his paperwork now that Izuna isn’t here to help him come up up with an answer for the seals. And just Sasuke and Naruto in general.

”Haruno!” Madara hisses, slamming his hands on Tobirama’s desk. He gives the Uchiha Clan Head an unimpressed look but puts his brush aside for the moment.

”Beyond the building of it, the hospital was outside my jurisdiction. You, Hashirama, and the hospital head doctor, Haruno, at this point, are the only ones able to authorize any change in the hospital practices. The academy is supervised mostly by Izuna, at this point, and you have the most interaction with him, as his older brother,” Tobirama explains away like the rational shinobi he is. Madara looks far from impressed, unfortunately.

”Don’t give me that. You just didn’t want to deal with her. She’s more annoying than Izuna when she gets something into her head.” Madara’s tone has shifted. Less accusatory, more exhausted. Tobirama hums.

”Not my fault you can’t handle Haruno,” he says lightly. Retaliation for the disruption.

”You- I can handle her just fine! You’re the one that shoved her off on me!”

”I have too many village projects going on under my jurisdiction to take on Haruno’s ideas.” Tobirama gives Madara a look. “You, however, hardly do anything for this village when it was _your_ idea in the first place.”

” _Your_ idiotic brother was the one to suggest the idea,” the Uchiha grumbles.

” _You_ enabled him.” Madara stares at him narrowed eyed for a long moment before scoffing and lifting his weight off Tobirama’s desk.

”Fine. You owe me though. Coffee.” Then the clan head whirls around and stalking out of his office. Tobirama blinks after him for a moment and then furrows his brow. Did Madara just demand a _date_ from him? He stares, flabbergasted, at the doorway for a moment longer before deciding that the Uchiha insanity is _not_ what he wants to preoccupy himself with and returns determinedly to his paperwork.

(He gets little done, mind stuck on Madara and his demands and Haruno, ever infuriating.)

(Date or not, coffee sound nice. Even if it’s with Madara.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara: You Ass! I Demand A Date As Recompense!  
> Tobirama: whatever get out of my office  
> Tobirama: *two hours later* Wait What.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobirama is being haunted. Not by a ghost- no, his haunters are all alive and well. Sasuke, Naruto, and Haruno, who apparently is another teammate of the two, are following him. They’re not trying to be particularly subtle about it, either. At least they’re not hunting him, like Haruno did when he first met her. He has to admit, he’s been having fun with it, this time. Any time all three are looking away, he disappears. He swaps out with a clone, at times. He leads them on wild goose chases through the village. Then, they stop. It’s only after a week or so that Tobirama learns that they had switched to following Izuna, who had been significantly more annoyed with the trio.

”What’s wrong with them?” He complains, flopping over Tobirama desk. Used to this, he just shifts his attention to the stack of paperwork without an Uchiha on top of it.

”You’re as bad as your brother. Be more specific,” he chides. Izuna twists just enough to glare at him with one eye.

”Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura-“

”Sakura?” He asks, blinking. “Haruno?” He gets a vague groan and half nod in response. He stills in his paperwork, humming curiously.

”Have they been following you around particularly badly?” Izuna finally lifts his head at that, looking a bit confused.

”How’d you know?” The Uchiha Heir asks, dragging himself off Tobirama’s desk. He waves a hand, putting his brush away with the other.

”They did the same to me, all last week. It had been strange but they didn’t seem to have any untoward intentions,” he explains. Izuna frowns, tilting his head ever-so-slightly.

”Why are they following us around?” The Uchiha muses. “Madara and Hashirama are the leaders of the village so it would make more sense for them to follow them. Or to follow Touka and Hikaku, if they wanted information on Konoha security.” Tobirama tilts his head in acquiescence. Then he furrows his brow, thinking of something else.

”That’s assuming they don’t already know about the measures we’ve made to secure Konoha,” he says. “They have seals everywhere, both chakric and on paper. However, no one’s ever reported seeing any of the trio lay the seals nor mentioned spotting the seals, as far as I know.” Izuna nods once, the motion sharp as they begin to paint a picture of the three shinobi that, according to both Uchiha and Uzumaki birth records, _shouldn’t exist_. “I, myself, only found the seals due to my sensing abilities.” Izuna’s lips twist into a harsh frown.

”Then what do they need us for? Or me, at least. You know more about the village infrastructure than any other shinobi so I can see you being useful to them but why me? And, beyond that, why follow us so obviously?” Tobirama rolls everything they know about the trio over in his mind, mouth working on soundless words as he tries out and discards theory after theory. The only thing that makes even a modicum of sense is...

”A test,” he says slowly. “They were testing us for something.”

”Testing what?” Izuna asks incredulously, “Our response to being followed?” Tobirama tilts his head in a slight nod.

”I would assume so. Given what we know, it’s the only thing that fits. Sasuke and Naruto are likely the reason the village was built so easily and quickly or, in fact, that the village was built at all. Sakura is only improving upon the hospital, the academy, and our system for shinobi as a whole. The majority of the seals are for protection, whether it be through warding or through an alarm system, no matter that they created it without permission. I can’t imagine they’d go through all that trouble simply to undermine the village.” They sit for a moment in silence, minds turned towards the mystery of the three. Eventually Izuna speaks up, though it’s only to say what they both already know.

”We’re missing something,” he says quietly. “The most important pieces of the puzzle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team 7: lol what if we pranked Tobirama and Izuna  
> Tobirama & Izuna: What does it _meeaaan_????


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hit a sudden block so it’s shorter than originally planned. Sorry for that! (Also the AN isn’t as good T.T)

“Senju-sama? Uchiha-sama?” Sakura Haruno asks, as sweet and innocent as she can manage. Tobirama is instantly suspicious, giving the pink-haired girl a narrow-eyed look. Izuna is just as on edge as him, though significantly more haggard in appearance. The Uchiha heir is apparently not used to staying up for several days in a row to figure out the answer to an experiment or, in this case, the puzzle of the three shinobi that appeared out of the blue specifically to make their lives a living hell.

”Haruno-san,” he greets tensely. She offers a shy smile. Tobirama wants to call bullshit on that.

”Hokage-sama called me in for a meeting and asked me to get you two as well,” she explains, still lingering in the doorway. His brow furrows as he exchanges a glance with Izuna. There’s no reason for Hashirama to call a meeting, much less with the three of them. Their areas of expertise barely overlap at all.

”Lead the way,” Izuna says tiredly as they drag themselves to their feet. Sakura smiles again, this one less shy and more grateful. She doesn’t waste her breath on any more words and leads them faithfully to Hashirama’s office. Tobirama’s suspicions only increase when they get there. Naruto, Sasuke, and Madara are all already in the room. Sasuke and Naruto are standing in one corner, murmuring quietly to each other, while Madara stands grumpily in another. Hashirama is serious where he sits at his desk and that, more than anything else, makes Tobirama prepare for a fight.

”Tobirama, Izuna,” Hashirama greets politely. Sasuke perks up from where he stands as Sakura trots over to their group. Naruto herds them from the corner, smiling the disarming smile he wields like a weapon.

”Hello everyone!” The blonde Uzumaki chirps with an excited clap of his hands. “I- _we -_ have a bit of a story to tell and _then_ all of us gotta deal with a bit of a problem.”

”A bad stalk infecting the rest of the crop,” Sakura adds.

”A weed,” Sasuke says, bland.

”I hate both of you,” Naruto informs cheerfully.

”Get on with it,” Madara barks, having apparently grown impatient. Not that Tobirama can blame him- he’s tense enough and the casualness of the three makes him only more jittery.

”You can shut right up,” Sakura says with a not-very-nice smile. “See, _we_ are the only reason you’re here and sane, instead of under the control of a homicidal Venus flytrap intent on world domination or destruction, it varies day to day.”

”...what.” Izuna says and that sums everything up rather well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team 7: Hey let’s call a meeting for all the founders!  
> Team 7: *summons the founders*  
> Tobirama & Izuna: *Intense Distrust*  
> Team 7: Hey you want to help us save the world from a homicidal plant and an angry moon goddess?  
> The Founders:...  
> Hashirama:...  
> Madara:...  
> Tobirama:...  
> Izuna: Dudes wtf.


	8. Chapter 8

The story Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura weave is entirely unbelievable. They don’t offer names or timeframes, don’t toss about accusations, but their meaning is clear regardless. Clear and impossible. They don’t say it outright but they don’t need to. Time travel is distinctive enough on it’s own. It also doesn’t exist. To manipulate time to that degree would be hubris. Even the Hiraishin teeters on the edge of the natural and unnatural worlds. It’s near instant transportation, after all, and that requires the user to dabble in time itself.

What the three before him are implying, however, is that they pulled themselves back through time before their own births. They would have nothing to tie themselves to this time and so they shouldn’t have been able to time travel. Sakura catches his gaze and he can tell she’s serious in her claims, just as her teammates are with theirs. She tilts her head into the slightest nod.

”We didn’t make the seal on our own,” she says and her quiet voice cuts through the argument most of the rest of the room has dissolved into like a hot knife through butter. “I don’t think we could have. Naruto has a talent for fuuinjutsu like most of his family but he was never taught to create seals, to use that talent. Sasuke and I have skilled that lie in different areas.” Tobirama’s lips twist and he itches to deny what the pink-haired medic is saying. What she’s _going_ to say.

”How did you do it, then?” Izuna asks, slow and dangerous. He’s figured it out at well. Madara and Hashirama- they just look lost. They haven’t been watching the trio, though, not like Tobirama and Izuna have. They’ve been on the outskirts of this mess and now they’ve been drawn in only because their time traveling guests wanted them to. Sakura rocks back on her heels, humming low in her throat. Sasuke and Naruto seem content to let her have the lead.

”We found the basis for the seal. It was half-finished, made by a man who knew where it all went wrong and wanted it changed, fixed. The Nidaime never had the chance to finish or to use it but we stumbled across it and we were far more determined than our enemies gave us credit for. Far more desperate. The seal took too much chakra for even an Uzumaki Jinchuuriki to activate. Too much even for three chakra tanks. Luckily, there were five of us. A Hokage with nothing to preside over, a medic with no one to heal, a man who got his revenge and found himself all the worse for it. Our sensei, broken and jagged from a lifetime of betrayal and loosing those closest to him. A man who saw the ending his action wrought and realized that it wasn’t worth it. _Nothing_ was worth that ending.” Sakura shrugs delicately.

”We’re here to ask for help,” Naruto says, quieter and more somber than Tobirama has ever seen him. “To save the world. To save _Konoha_.”

”And how would we do that?” Madara asks suspiciously, as he should. The trio of impossibilities exchanges a long, darkly amused look.

”Prepare your strongest attacks?” Sasuke offers with a sharp grin, his one visible eye spinning into the mangyekou sharingan. Tobirama tenses, rolling forward on his toes so he could easily stop whatever attack is coming. The attack, of course, doesn’t come from anyone he expects. Instead, the air _twists_ , and a half-black, half-white plant person that looks almost like an aloe vera ( _or a Venus flytrap,_ he thinks, remembering Naruto’s words from earlier) is dumped into the center of the room. He, like any sane shinobi, immediately attempts to drown it with a Water Dragon. At the same time, Hashirama tries to rip the creature apart with mokuton. His water is soon replaced by fire- both regular and Amaterasu. Someone is screaming and Tobirama punches Izuna on principal. There’s a miniature explosion that doesn’t destroy the Hokage’s office only because of the many, _many_ seals on the room. The room is also charged with electricity and Tobirama realizes that it’s really too small of a room for seven people (nine- where did the one-eyed Uchiha and Hatake pair come from?) to collectively attack a sentient plant. A plant planning world domination, if Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are to be believed.

As suddenly as the chaos started, it comes to a stop. The room is strangely silent in the absence of screaming and jutsu being thrown about. There is a soggy blackened char in the center of the room that used to be some sort of living creature. They all watch the charbroiled pile for a moment before Naruto laughs shakily.

”Well that was easier than I- _HOLY FUCK IT TWITCHED_!” He shrieks, voice reaching impressive octaves. Naruto, Sasuke, Madara, and Hashirama proceed to attack again, despite the fact that the ‘twitch’ was just the charcoal crumbling. The screaming from earlier was apparently a joint effort between Madara, Hashirama, and Naruto, one that they resume now. Sakura sighs, or Tobirama assumes she does, he can’t hear her, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Tobirama understands the sentiment, glowering at the four idiots, two of which are his. The second attack settles and what was charcoal is now a very tiny pile of fine ash. It’s hard to believe the pile was once at all a human-sized sentient plant creature.

”Are you done?” Tobirama asks. Hashirama smiles wobbly, looking like he’s on the verge of tears.

”J-just as long a-as it doesn’t t-twitch again.” Tobirama finds himself exchanging a glance with Izuna, which he never would have though possible a year ago. The Uchiha heir gives the pile of ash a doubtful look.

”I don’t think it _can_ twitch, even if it wanted to,” he remarks dryly. Tobirama snorts.

”It’d be a bit impressive, actually,” he agrees, apparently much to Hashirama and Naruto’s horror. The door creaks open and Hashirama’s assistant pokes his head in, shaking like a leaf. Everyone turns towards the poor man and Tobirama realizes, rather suddenly, that they never activated the silencing seals.

”I-i-is everything a-alright?” The man squeaks out. Then, without warning and before anyone can respond to the poor assistant, Izuna turns and swipes his legs out from under him and he lands on the floor with a crash. He blinks up at the Uchiha heir before shrugging as best as he could while on the ground.

”Fair enough,” he says agreeably. The assistant faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Hashirama, Madara, & Sasuke: *in the background screaming as they chuck incredibly over-powered jutsu at what used to be Zetsu*  
> Tobirama: There’s probably a very logical explanation somewhere in this mess.  
> Obito: *laughs at his naivety*  
> Kakashi: Logic? With _Naruto_? I’d like some of whatever you’re smoking, please.  
> Sakura: Kami, me too.  
> Tobirama & Izuna: *concern*
> 
> *-~-*
> 
> Alright, question for those of you that care:
> 
> Should I continue the next chapters in the same vaguely-plot-driven manner or should I just post a few chapters with whatever scenes my brain comes up with, in no particular order (for instance: several years in the future, Tobirama w/ Madara suddenly realizing that Sakura was subtly working to get them together, a small thing about Tobirama and Izuna Asking Team 7 about the whole stalking thing, etc, all in one chapter)?


End file.
